The traditional gear design process, used in the gear industry generally, requires heavy human involvement, can be time consuming, and is dependent on the expertise of the individual gear designers. Different designers use different approaches, resulting in a lack of standardization. Because of the user intensiveness of the current process and the breadth and depth of knowledge required, the resultant design is most often only acceptable rather than near-optimum. The current process is shown in FIG. 1.